1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job execution system which executes a job directed by a user in accordance with the job execution mode of the group to which the user belongs as well as to a job execution apparatus and an image forming apparatus used for this system.
2. Description of Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
When a job is executed by the job execution apparatus such as an image forming apparatus and others, as before, the user must enter the job execution mode (operating conditions). However, it is troublesome to enter the execution mode every time a job is executed.
Therefore, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10-254301, there proposed is the image forming apparatus which simplifies entry operation of the job execution mode by alterably storing multiple job execution modes in memory, and selecting one from the multiple job execution modes when the job is executed and allowing the apparatus to execute the job.
Now, recently, from the viewpoint of ensuring security and others, the use condition of the job execution apparatus is frequently controlled in accord with the group to which the user belongs. In addition, jobs are frequently executed in the job execution mode designated to each group.
Therefore, in the image forming apparatus stipulated in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10-254301, the job execution mode is stored in memory in accord with groups, and when the user who belongs to the group allows apparatus to execute the job in the job execution mode of the group, it is assumed that the entry operation of job execution mode can be simplified by selecting the mode stored.
However, in such case, for the user, the operation to select the job execution mode is necessary, and consequently, the user must remember the group to which the user belongs, and it is just the same troublesome. In the event that the affiliate group is changed, it is still more troublesome.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.